Test Run
by Silverwing013
Summary: As they got older, Hiei complained more than they did at the things that came with it. Until one had them all acting like giant children. YYHFFRPrompt.


**Test Run**

As they got older, Hiei complained more than they did at the things that came with it. Until one had them all acting like giant children. YYHFFRPrompt.

* * *

"So," Hiei drawled.

Kuwabara glanced over to the fire demon, growing equally more annoyed and amused. While Keiko was the one having to live with the wheelchair, probably for the rest of her life, it was Hiei asking and complaining over the thing more than the one who had more right to do so. "Why can't she just drive there herself? That wheelchair has four wheels like this…" Eyes trailed across the new wheelchair accessible van distrustfully. "Thing."

Unlatching the back end, Kuwabara folded the wheelchair up and heaved it up. He was sure to hear new questions of more like a motorized vehicle when Keiko came back for the wheelchair being fitted for her, rather than this borrowed one for the time being.

"The van moves faster and Keiko and I aren't getting any younger," he reminded Hiei. The demon looked suddenly pissed and scoffed, turning his head away. Kuwabara smiled. "Her arms would tire out Hiei."

"Weakling," Hiei shot back. It lacked any fire though. "My arms could easily beat that…thing."

He laughed at the irritable demon, closing up the back end and heading around to the driver's side. "Are you offering the helping hand or are you just insulted by the new van?"

"I don't see the need of using vehicles like that when you full well don't need one. Four wheels are four wheels and Keiko _is_ strong enough to move under her own power."

"Hiei—"

"What," Hiei snapped and glared. Kuwabara looked back into the vehicle he had open and saw Keiko shaking her head from where he'd helped her inside. Yukina's eyes watered sympathetically from the passenger side. He looked back to where Hiei stood tall, eyes blazing. "I've already agreed with you numbskulls that she needs assistance in moving about, but Keiko is a stronger woman than you give her credit for. She can do it herself. Let her. Is that thing unacceptable for her use?"

"It's acceptable Hiei. The van just moves faster," Kuwabara insisted. "Do you want to get in?"

Nose scrunching up in dislike, Hiei scowled at the van. "No. I don't want your platitudes. I'll meet you there."

Kuwabara clambered up into the van after Hiei's departure, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel. A cool touch rubbed at his back soothingly, numbing the stiff shoulders from how tense he'd been all day. "I know, I know. He cares and hates watching us become fragile, I know. Keiko? How are you doing with all of this?"

He lifted his head back up and looked to the backseat. Where it appeared as though Keiko was in pain.

"Keiko?!"

There was a sputter of air and she collapsed against the side of the van, head thrown back as rough laughter broke out in pieces. Kuwabara hurriedly unbuckled and jimmied through the front seats toward the back to check for any injuries of hitting the window. Brown eyes glinted with amusement at him though. Sure it was funny to see Hiei acting out on their behalf, in denial on their older ages, but Kuwabara didn't see today as that hilarious.

"Hiei…is making sure it's satisfactory for me."

"Huh?"

Keiko stuck up a thin little hand, twirling a finger. "Test run."

Uncomprehending, Kuwabara searched Keiko's face for any clue.

She scrunched up her face. "My arms could easily beat that…thing."

"He—what?"

Kuwabara's head hit the ceiling as he shot up, leaning over the backseat to the storage area. The wheelchair was missing. Despite any old age in his own bones, he scrambled back up to the driver's seat in no time, revving up the vehicle with a broad grin. "That little shit… You gals buckled in?"

Yukina's hands clenched around her seatbelt, leaning forward with anticipation and from the back came a single word.

"Go."

And they shot off into the street.

Hiei was popping wheelies and hopping on and off stuff with the wheelchair when they arrived. The fire demon's hands shifted expertly with the fast spinning wheels, whipping himself around with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Kuwabara rolled down the window.

"You cheated."

"Who said it was a race?" Hiei jerked the wheelchair, spinning up on a single wheel. Then he circled the van as though the sidewalk and ongoing traffic weren't even obstacles. Kuwabara huffed and grumbled.

Yukina spoke up out the window this time. "How did the test run fare Hiei?"

The fire demon zipped back and forth with two front wheels up, facing them with glee. "This one is much more gratifying than the one Genkai had up at the temple." Then he paused, head cocked to one side as he looked through the window back where Keiko sat. "Your turn?"

Eye lit up in excitement, she nodded. "Get me out there Kuwabara," she demanded.

Like a little child, Keiko squealed in delight as she tore down the sidewalk as fast as she could, letting go as it began going too fast. The actual children nearby screamed at the sight of her speeding along. But despite any fiery protests of her ability, Hiei was there to grab hold and turn her back around with a push. Cheeks red, they got her settled in for the night and left the senior living center she'd been at for the last few months.

Kuwabara nudged Hiei, who allowed it, nudging back.

"So," he drew out slowly. "Master Genkai taught you how to pop a wheelie?"

"Taught?" Hiei snorted. "I watched her cackle like a, what is your phrase? Like a bat out of hell around the temple grounds a few times. It was absurd."

"Of course." Kuwabara nodded with a knowing grin. "Whatever you say Hiei."

Hiei scowled. Then grinned. "Still beat you, oaf."

"Ah-ha! So it was a race and you did cheat you little half pint!"

Yukina giggled beside them.

"Has Kazuma mentioned Keiko is getting a wheelchair built for her?"

"No. No he hadn't." There was a greedy look filling up Hiei's face.

Kuwabara laughed.

"Want it Hiei?"

"Shut up!"

"Rematch!"

"You're on!"


End file.
